la luna, el dragón, el conejo y el rey
by Reynadraki
Summary: (Caracteres humanos). Primavera Earth es una joven de 17 años que, tras vivir en Australia y ser calumniada, decide mudarse a Burguess, en compañía de sus 2 hermanas e hijas. Allí conocerá a los 5 grandes, pero también al rey de las pesadillas. ¿será que caerá en el amor?.
1. Capítulo 1: Burguess

**buenas a todos!, en esta historia serán caracteres humanos, el principio es en honor a la historia ¨el misterio del ojo del dragón¨ de littletrigress, me inspiraste en el inicio amiga, gracias!.**

**Espero que les agrade la historia, comenten y nos vemos, ah!, es también un homenaje a la historia ¨me besan bajo el muérdago¨ de el maestro de ceremonias., solo que le cambiaré unas cosas, pero tiene la misma temática, como al 70%.**

**A leer!.**

**Capítulo 1:Burguess**

Hola, mi nombre es Layla, Layla Earth, hace poco me mudé a Burguess con mis hermanas y mis hijas adoptivas, conocí a un joven que me cambió la vida y...

-alto ahí Sheila, no adelantes el inicio!

Está bien, está bien, seguiré con el libreto amado mío, pero te advierto que no lo seguiré al cien, eh?.

-como quieras Sheila, empieza.

-ok, de acuerdo, empezaré.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mi nombre es Primavera Earth, tengo 17 años, junto con mis dos hermanas y mis dos hijas adoptivas, decidimos que, después de la muerte de nuestros padres, hace 13 años, y después de que teníamos una beca aquí y algunas deudas y un, er, dudoso expediente de parte mío, decidimos mudarnos a un lugar lejano y comenzar desde cero.

Las cosas las mandamos por avión, mientas nosotras, al vivir en Australia, fuimos en otro avión, fue algo caro, pero esperaba que al estar en Burguess, que queda en Estados Unidos ganara algo de dinero mientras estudiaba y ayudaba a mis hermanas a los suyos.

Ishani e Iris, mis hijas, a las cuales adopté cuando sus madres murieron, se entusiasmaron al saber que íbamos a mudarnos, al igual que mis hermanas, pero en especial Linet, la siempre hiperactiva hermana menor que me sacaba de quicio.

Recuerdo que siempre quise viajar aquí, pero no había podido, por, er, razones personales, antes de irnos me aseguré de que mi máscara estuviera en su lugar y las de repuesto, ya que me gustaba estar prevenida y tener de más.

Nos fuimos al aeropuerto y, tras asegurarme de que trajéramos todo, le di los pasaportes a la azafata y subimos al avión.

En el avión, para mi suerte, pusieron la película favorita de Ishani e Iris: Aviones, por lo que solo tuve que vigilar que mis hermanas ( de 16 y 14) no se metieran en problemas, como siempre.

-hermana cuento falta?-me preguntó Laura, algo cansada y bostezando.

-12 horas, duérmete si quieres-acomodando a Iris, quien estaba encima de su hermana, Ishani.

-ok-acomodándose y cerrando los ojos.

Suspiré y, sabiéndome cansada, decidí dormir un poco antes de llegar, ya que aún faltaba mucho.

Me desperté cuando aun faltaban 2 horas para llegar, por lo que saqué mi libro de ¨Erebos¨ y me dediqué a leerlo, mientras pensaba en mis padres y en lo que me esperaba con mis hermanas en esta nueva vida que tenía a mis manos.

Luego de leer como 20 páginas, me di cuenta de que mi máscara se había torcido, por lo que me levanté rápido y me dirigí al baño a cambiármela, lo cual me llevó unos 10 minutos.

Al regresar Ishani e Iris ya estaban despiertas y desayunando unos panqueques, las saludé y luego me senté, recogiendo mi libro y guardándolo.

-¿que haremos al llegar Primavera?-me preguntaron Linet y Laura a la vez.

-desempacar-sentándome y empezando a comer mis panqueques.

Al llegar al aeropuerto nos dirigimos hacia nuestra nueva casa, en donde inmediatamente se pusieron a desempacar las cosas y luego se dedicaron a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, yo solamente reí ante su entusiasmo.

Me dediqué a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, luego, Linet se asomó a mi cuarto, que, era, por cierto, el único que estaba ordenado del todo, y me interrogó.

-que es lo que haremos?

-¿nos inscribiremos en la escuela?

-¿usaremos uniformes?

-¿puedo llevar a Iris e Ishani a la escuela?

¿Qué haremos de comer?

¿conocerás a alguien?.

-¡silencio!-le grité, ya harta.

Se quedó callada, solamente viéndome con una mirada que me decía que esperaba respuesta, por lo que inhalé hondo y le respondí en el mismo orden.

-comprar comida

-si

-si

-si, tal vez.

-no lo sé

-tal vez.

Salió sin decir palabra, por lo que pude concentrarme, saqué un folleto de la nueva escuela, las inscripciones eran en unas 2 horas, por lo que decidí salir a comprar comida y organizar de una vez mi tiempo.

Salí de la casa, tras dejar una nota en la que indicaba a donde había ido, luego, al no conocer la ciudad, le pedí a un joven que pasaba por allí, el cual tenía cabello gris?, el cual me indicó el camino y lo que había a su alrededor.

Le di las gracias, viendo enternecida, como una niña de cabello rubio, como lo tenía yo antes, llegaba y le daba la mano.

Después de comprar la comida, decidí darme una vuelta por la escuela, asi que las inscribía y no perdía tiempo.

Llegué a la escuela, la cual se llamaba ¨Los guardianes¨, raro nombre, entré y le dije al recepcionista que venía a inscribirme a mi y a mis dos hermanas.

-espere mientras voy con el director-me indico una silla

-de acuerdo, me llamo Primavera-tendiéndole la mano.

-Norte, mucho gusto-me dijo, mientras se iba.

Me quedé pensando en el, obviamente era Ruso, por su acento, debía de ser también un maestro, esperaba que no me metiera en problemas, ya había tenido bastantes por una vida.

Mientras esperaba me dediqué a ver mi libro de nuevo, la verdad es que estaba muy absorbente, tanto, que no me di cuenta de que salió un hombre de cabello blanco, alto y sereno que me indicaba que pasara.

-lo siento-le dije mientras entraba-esque es muy bueno el libro-sentándome.

-descuida, soy el director Manny, pero dime MiM-tendiéndome la mano.

-encantada, cree que pueda inscribir a mis hermanas y a mi?-mirándolo curiosa.

-claro, solo dime tus datos y los de tus hermanas mientras lo anoto-sacando pluma y unas hojas.

Me puse nerviosa, ya que tendría que decirle lo que me pasó, pero deseché esa idea de inmediato, concentrándome en los datos. Una vez que le di los de mis hermanas e hijas para el kínder, me llegó el turno, asi que inspiré hondo y se los dicté.

-Primavera Earth, 17 años, 2 hermanas y 2 hijas, padres fallecidos, Australia, cicatriz en el rostro lado izquierdo, pronto a ser veterinaria.

Después me hizo algunas pregunta más, pero después de eso pude irme, no sin antes de que me dijera que las clases empezaban en 2 semanas, tiempo suficiente para organizar mis cosas y asuntos personales.

Salí de allí, no sin antes saludar a Norte de nuevo y dirigirme hacia la casa, al entrar descubrí que habían salido a ver una película en el cine cercano a la casa, ya era invierno, por lo que salí de nuevo y compré ropa invernal y patines de hielo, ya que noté que había un lago congelado en el medio de Burguess.

Después de hacer las compras noté que había por allí una cafetería, asi que compré un café, dándole dinero a una joven de mi edad con cabello de color violeta con verde y ropas coloridas.

-ten, tu café y tu cambio-tendiéndome 10 pesos y el café.

-gracias, er-preguntándole su nombre.

-Toothiana, pero dime Tooth-dándome la mano, la cual estreche

-Primavera, pero para ti soy Layla-dándole mi verdadero nombre.

Luego de intercambiar una charla y saludos para la escuela, ya que ella tenía 18 años, salí y me tomé el café, al llegar a casa descubrí que ya habían vuelto, pero estaban ya dormidas, en sus camas respondientes.

No las molesté y en su lugar decidí sacar mi laptop antes de irme a dormir y hacerme una cuenta, por si la ocupaba en caso de faltar a la escuela, mi perfil decía asi:

_-nombre: Primavera Earth_

_-edad: 17 años_

_señas particulares: cicatriz en el lado izquierdo del rostro._

_-natividad: Pascua_

_-profesión futura: veterinaria._

_-color de pelo: pelirrojo._

_color de ojos: verde esmeralda._

_-estatura: 1.99 m_

Satisfecha con mi perfil, me di cuenta que tenía ya 6 solicitudes de amistad: Santa Claus., Hada de los dientes, Sandman, Jack Frost, Bunnymund y rey sombra.

Acepté a los 5, pero no al tal rey, ya que me recordaba a algo malo de allá de Australia, estaba contenta, ya tenía solicitudes de amistad, esperaba conocerlos en persona.

Como vi que ya eran las 10 de la noche y tenía todavía mucho que comprar al día siguiente, apagué mi laptop y me cambié mis pantalones cortos con unos de piyama, mi playera con una camiseta y me quité la máscara.

Después miré la foto de mis padres y tras dedicarles una oración, puse la foto en la mesita de mi cama, luego cerré los ojos y esperé a que me llegara el sueño.

continuará...

comenten plis!, serán como 20 capítulos apóyenme plis!


	2. Chapter 2: un paseo interesante

**este es el segundo capítulo, trataré de extenderme más conforme pase el tiempo, descuiden, espero que la disfruten!, nota: Sandy si va a hablar pero poco.**

**a leer!**

**Capítulo 2: Un paseo interesante.**

(POV de Bunnymund)

Me levanté esa mañana un tanto adormilado, era sábado pero aun asi no me cabía que Sophie, mi hermanita, se levantara tan temprano, simplemente no lo creía.

Asi que me levanté de la cama, medio dormido aun, y me dirigí a mi armario, saqué una playera verde con unos pantalones grises, además de unas correas que uso en los pies, no me gustan mucho los zapatos, la verdad, no les veo mucha utilidad.

Al escuchar un ruido en la cocina, rápidamente sali y me encontré con que mi hermanita había tratado de servirse le che y la había derramado en la mesa. Asi que sonreí tranquilo, la limpie, y luego le serví el desayuno correctamente.

-gracias hermano-tomando su desayuno.

-de nada Sophie, que quieres hacer al rato?-comiendo también.

-ir al lago!-saltando de alegría.

Sonreí, desde que empezó el invierno, a mi hermana le encantaba patinar, más no a mi, demasiados resbalones.

Antes de ir, decidí conectarme a internet, para saber quienes me habían dejado mensajes, resultó que tenía de una chica que aceptó mi solicitud de amistad ayer: Primavera Earth. Todo indicaba que le gustaba la pascua, como a mi, me encantó el saber que ella venía de Australia, pero me intrigaba el comentario de su cicatriz.

_Usuario: Bunnymund_

_estado: disponible_

_mensaje de Primavera: hola, que tal?, espero que disfrutes del día, yo, al contrario, debo llevar a mis hermanas al cine, es odioso! ;)_

_Respuesta: muy bien, gracias, como de odioso?, que te la pases genial, cuidado con las bolas de nieve ;)_

Después de contestar el mensaje apagué mi computadora, y le puse a Sophie su chamarra, luego me puse la mía y salimos al patio.

Después de que paseamos por el lugar, llevé a Sophie al lago, donde patinamos por un rato, luego compramos un paquete de chocolates en forma de huevos y nos los comimos en silencio, luego, tiramos las envolturas y fuimos a inscribir a Sophie en el Kínder.

Nos recibió una señorita de cabello azul, no parecía tener más que 16 años, muy joven, pensé, pero volví a la realidad cuando me preguntó su edad.

-este, 4 años-mirándola con curiosidad.

-perfecto, como se llama?-mirando a Sophie con ternura.

-Sophia, pero le digo Sophie-rellenando los papeles

Luego de un rato me dijo que iba a cambiar un billete de 200, por lo que mientras observé a Sophie, la cual jugaba con unas niñas de su edad: una tenía cabello gris azulado como el mío, además de unos ojos cafés y un vestido gris, mientras que la otra niña era de cabello violeta con verde y un vestido colorido era su ropa.

-listo, aquí esta su cambio-me dijo la señorita, dándome 50 pesos.

-gracias, er-sin saber como llamarla.

-Linet, señor Bunnymund-dándome la mano.

Como aun tenía cosas que hacer le pregunté si tenían servicio de guardería, ante lo que afirmó con seguridad, le encargué a Sophie por 2 horas, ya que requería hacer unas cosas urgentes y dependía de mi tiempo.

Salí ya más tranquilo y me dirigí a Wall-Mart, donde estaba seguro había lo necesario para la escuela, por las prisas se me había olvidado que en 1 semana sería la escuela, asi que compré cosas para mi hermana y para mi, sobresaltándome cuando oi una voz a mis espaldas:

-vaya, pero que haces aquí, Kangaroo?-escuché decir.

-no es de ru incumbencia Frostbite-dándome la vuelta y encarando a nada mas y nada menos que a Jack Overland, con su hermano menor Jamie.

-solo quiero saludar, es todo-recogiendo algunas frutas.

-claro, oye, tu sabes de una tal Primavera Earth?-con curiosidad.

-si, aceptó mi solicitud de amistad anoche, a ti igual verdad?-empujando más el carrito.

Solamente alcancé a decir un si, antes de fijarme en la hora para salir pitando por las prisas, pero prometiendo mensajearle antes de la noche.

Recogí varias cosas y al final salí para dejar las cosas en casa, luego, como me quedaba cerca, decidí pasar por el café de Tooth, ya que ella estaba un año igual al mío, entré y me sorprendí al ver a una chica de cabello pelirrojo, casi como la que me mensajeó hace horas.

No me vio, solamente terminó de hablar con Tooth, recogió sus cosas y salió, rozando mi brazo sin querer, dejándome una sensación de hormigueo.

Me dirigí a la mesa y me senté pidiendo un expresso, como siempre, Tooth me lo sirvió y luego se puso a darme platica, ante lo cual solo le respondía evasivamente, pensando en esa chica de cabello pelirrojo.

-tierra llamando a Aster-sentí una mano agitándose frente a mi.

-eh?, lo siento Tooth, estaba pensando en...

-en cierta joven con cabello pelirrojo y de 1.99 m?-completando mi frase anterior.

Me sonrojé de un rojo amapola, a lo cual solo se rió y me dijo que ella la visitaba desde hace una semana y que iba a ir a la escuela con nosotros, no se porque pero al oir eso me emocioné.

Conversé durante un buen rato, hasta que decidí que era mejor ir a casa para arreglar algunos papeles y hacer un trabajo que tenía pendiente, por si quieren saber, tendrán que esperarse a averiguarlo.

Me encaminé a mi casa, pero por el camino había mucha nieve, por lo que me desvié de mi camino, no me fijé que había alguien enfrente de mi hasta que chocamos, mi instinto fue darme la vuelta para que asi cayera sobre mi y no se hiciera daño.

Sentí el impacto con mucha fuerza, lo que me dejó medio mareado, cerré los ojos por un momento, cuando los volví a abrir lo primero que vi fue una máscara de color amarilla, seguida de un cabello pelirrojo y, un ojo esmeralda.

Rápidamente la chica se levantó y, viendo que me pegué algo fuerte me ayudó a incorporarme, le gradecí, pero me tuve que sentar porque me empezó a doler la cabeza con fuerza.

-estas bien?-escuché su voz a mi derecha.

-si, solo me golpee la cabeza, y tu?-abriendo los ojos y mirándola.

-bien, como te llamas?-sentándose a mi lado-yo soy Primavera Earth-dándome la mano

-sorprendido le conteste-S-soy Bunnymund, es un gusto conocerte al fin-estrechándole la mano.

Luego de intercambiar algunos comentarios me dio algo para el dolor y se ofreció a acompañarme hasta casa, a lo cual accedí, me preguntó por mi apellido, y le dije que era por haber nacido en Australia y por ser como un conejo.

Me dijo que era de allí también y que su nombre se debía a que nació el día de la Pascua, lo que me dejó bastante sorprendido, a decir verdad.

-mejor te llevo a mi casa, apenas y te puedes mover-sujetándome a tiempo.

Entonces sacó un celular y le marcó a alguien, después, preocupada inicio el camino hasta su casa, cogiéndome del brazo todo el tiempo, lo cual me enterneció.

Al llegar me hizo tenderme en el sillón, donde vi que tenía varias fotos de dragones y de su familia, me pareció curioso que tuviera más de sus hermanas que no de sus padres, pero bueno, allá ella. Justo entonces se abrió la puerta y entró una joven de cabello plateado y se acercó a Earth para pedirle un trabajo.

-ahora no, Laura, tengo un paciente-haciéndola a un lado.

-pero quien podría ser más importante que los documentos de Australia?-tratando de dárselos.

Al yo tener muy buen oído las pude escuchar, pero fingí no enterarme de nada, Laura, me miró enfadada y luego se fue, bastante molesta y murmurando un nombre que no pude entender.

-En un momento traerán a Sophie, descuida, llame a Sanderson, se encargará de tu lote de pinturas-revisándome la cabeza.

-¿como...?-traté de preguntarle.

-mi hermana trabaja allí, es Linet, tiene el pelo azul-me explico, vendándome la cabeza.

Asi que por eso se me hacía conocida, bueno, al menos estaba en buenas manos, me dijo que la llevaría hasta su casa y allí se quedaría hasta que yo volviera.

Le di las gracias y le pregunté si querría ir a la casa de Overland por una fiesta de bienvenida, podían ir sus hermanas igual, le anoté la dirección y se la di, a lo cual me lo agradeció dándome un abrazo, como ya casi iba a ser de noche, se ofreció a llamar a Tooth para que pasara por i, a lo cual le di las gracias.

-pasará en dos horas, ¿quieres comer algo?-dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-algo de zanahorias estaría bien-sentándome en la mesa

-de acuerdo, soy Layla para ti, por cierto-dándome un guiño

-Aster, mucho gusto Layla-saludándola de nuevo.

Luego, ya más divertida, se metió en la cocina, yo por lo mientras miré todas las fotos y, aprovechando, le mande unos mensajes a Norte, casi un padre para mi.

Noté que tenía una llamada de Jack, rayos, esque no puede dejarme tranquilo?, quise colgar, pero me venció la curiosidad y le contesté.

Jack: bueno?, Aster?

yo: que quieres?

Jack: uy, perdón, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

yo: nada que tenga que ver contigo

Jack, ok, este, mañana es la fiesta, ya la invitaste?

Yo: si, y si aceptó.

Inmediatamente colgué, ya que volvió con la comida, la acepté, agradecido, y empecé a comer, vi que su máscara se había resbalado un poco, dejando ver un trozo de carne destrozada, me sentí furioso, pero me contuve, asi que solamente le pregunté que era eso.

Inmediatamente se tensó y quiso ocultarlo, pero le sujeté la mano y le quité la máscara, lo que vi me espantó y me enfureció: el lado izquierdo de su cara había sido deformado por una serie de cicatrices raras, que parecían garras.

-no, ahora me vas a odiar!-dándose la vuelta.

-claro que no, quien te lo hizo?-sujetando su hombro.

-U-un joven, no lo recuerdo-dejándose tocar.

En ese momento le di la vuelta y tracé las cicatrices, le di un beso en la mejilla y le susurré al oído:

-tu eres hermosa, aun sino te lo crees.

Como Tooth llegó por mi, dejé a propósito mis correas de los brazos y sali, no sin antes despedirme de ella, para enfrentarme a la mirada e interrogatorio de Tooth.

Me senté en el copiloto y le eché un último vistazo a la casa antes de que se pusiera en movimiento.

continuará...


	3. Chapter 3: fiesta de bienvenida

**tercer capítulo, será de drama y tragedia igual, solo esperen a que avance más el fic, espero contar con su apoyo, sinceramente, creo que esto me llevara mucho tiempo, ya que serán como 21 capítulos, pero será mi mayor reto, lo aceptaré! **

**Luego, poco a poco, será mas temas y más personajes, a veces serán mas a veces menos, no llamas, solo comentarios.**

**disfruten!**

**Capítulo 3: la celebración**

(POV general)

Esa mañana Primavera no tenía ningún ánimo de levantarse, era domingo y por lo general en esos días acostumbraba a levantarse muy temprano, pero lamentablemente ese no era el plan de Ishani, quien se levantó de su cama, viendo que ni Linet, ni Laura ni su hermana Iris estaban en la casa, quiso ir a ver a su mamá.

-mami levántate-sacudiéndola fuertemente

-es domingo, vuelve a tu cama-le respondió, irritada

-pero tienes una fiesta-le dijo sonriente.

Al escuchar lo último, se levantó con la velocidad del rayo y corrió a bañarse, mientras Ishani, se dirigía a ponerse su ropa y luego bajaba a esperar a su mamá para que le preparara el desayuno.

Mientras, Layla se terminó de bañar y se vistió con un vestido verde de la parte baja y café de la parte alta, se puso unas correas en brazos y tobillos, se vio en el espejo cantidades de veces hasta estar segura de que estaba 100% presentable para el resto del día.

Bajó e inmediatamente le preparó un huevo estrellado con zanahorias a Ishani, quien empezó a comer con muchas ganas.

Layla se preparó una ensalada y se sentó al lado de Ishani para comer, al terminar observó que Aster había dejado las correas de sus brazos el día anterior, se levantó de la mesa y las recogió para guardarlas en su bolsa.

-mami, de quien son?-mirando en su dirección.

-de un amigo hijita, a donde fueron tus tías y hermana?-mirándola feliz.

-al parque y luego al cine.

Suspirando con pesadez y pensando en lo que le esperaba antes de las 7 de ese día, decidió abrir su laptop, para su sorpresa tenía 5 mensajes del rey sombra, que raro, además de uno del conejo de pascua, le dio clic a los mensajes para verlos todos y decidir si los contestaba todos o solo los eliminaba.

_Primavera Earth_

_Mensajes: 5_

_1.- como estas, quieres ser mi amiga?_

_2.- quieres ir a comer a algún lado?_

_3.-irás a la escuela de MiM?_

_4.-¿eres joven?_

_5.- hola, espero que hayas encontrado mis correas, me las puedes dar en la fiesta?_

_Eliminar Responder_

_Eliminar los primeros 4 mensajes_

_Eliminados._

_R=Si, descuida, te las llevo a esa hora, te espero y a los demás._

Luego de borrar los mensajes y responder el de Aster, apagó la computadora y le dijo a Ishani que irían a ver una película ellas solas pero pasarían por el café ¨Dientes blancos¨ antes para tomar algo caliente, ya que era invierno.

Curiosamente ella no sentía frío, ya que desde que nació, con un tatuaje de flor en su frente, tenía resistencia a las bajas temperaturas, algo ventajoso. Le dio a Ishani una chamarra, además de bufanda y salieron a la calle, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave y asegurar ventanas.

Ya en la calle se dedicaron un momento a patinar en el lago y luego se sentaron a observar las nubes, hasta que les dio frío y se levantaron para ir por un café.

Al llegar a la tienda notaron que no había muchos clientes, tal vez por ser un día antes de la escuela, por lo que le dijo a Ishani que se sentara en la barra mientras iba a buscar a Tooth, la encontró en la cocina, se llevó un susto, pero al fin les sirvió dos cafés y se pusieron a charlar.

-¿como has estado Layla?-sentándose a su lado

-bien, aquí con Ishani, verdad hija?-sonriéndole a su hija

-si mami, quiero ver a sus amigos-tomándole a la leche

-irás a la fiesta, verdad?-mirándola raro.

-si, pero solo como amigos Tooth-entendiendo la mirada.

Al terminarse su café decidieron ir a dar un paseo por Burguess, ya casi era navidad, no le gustaba mucho y no la celebraba, pero por ese año iba a celebrarlo con sus hermanas e hijas.

Dejó que Ishani escogiera regalos para sus amigos y para la familia, la verdad es que el dinero no le preocupaba, ya que al ser una Dragomir, era de mucha importancia, al igual que los Overland y los Bunnymund.

Dejó a Ishani en su casa, ya que requería ir a un lugar privado, Linet, Laura y Iris ya estaban de vuelta y se entusiasmaron al saber lo de la cena de bienvenida y quisieron ir, pero Layla, para impedir que dijeran de mas, solo quiso llevar a Laura y a las niñas, Linet, comprendiendo, se dirigió para ir a su nuevo trabajo y dijo que allí estaría.

Planeó llevar también una canción, asi es que se dirigió a su laptop y se puso a buscar, hasta que halló una que le quedaba de maravilla.

Se puso a ensayar mucho y les dio un mini show a sus hermanas y a sus hijas, quienes le aplaudieron y le dieron un dinerito.

Al final, dieron las 6:50, asi que se despidió de Linet, quien iba al trabajo nocturno, y se dirigió a la casa de Aster, que es en donde iba a ser la comida, y esperaron en el patio un rato, jugando a las adivinanzas, finalmente vieron como llegaron los demás: Tooth, quien traía un vestido de colores, acompañada de una niña como ella.

Jack, con su hermano menor, con un cayado, capucha azul y pantalones cortos, Sandman con su vestimenta dorada y Norte, con un sombrero y ropa abrigada, al final todos se saludaron y Primavera las presentó.

-mi nombre es Primavera, ella es Laura, ella es Ishani e Iris-señalando a cada una.

-mucho gusto-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-hola!-dijo Jack, arrodillándose frente a Ishani e Iris.

Aster se detuvo frente a Primavera y le dio la mano a modo de saludo, le estrecho la mano y entraron en la casa. Era un lugar muy bello, sin duda, era muy espaciosa y tenía un buen de habitaciones, Primavera ayudó a los niños a entrar y se encargó de vigilarlos en lo que acomodaban la mesa y se aseguraban de que todo estuviera en orden.

-ven Primavera, ya esta todo listo-le llamó Aster.

(POV de Primavera)

Me senté en la silla de la izquierda, al lado de Evergreen, enfrente estaba Jack, a su lado Tooth, Norte, Sandman, Ishani, Iris, Teeth, Sophie, Laura y Jaimie.

Empezamos a comer y luego surgieron los temas de conversación, que la escuela, que las materias, que el invierno, la pascua y además de que querían saber de donde veníamos y algo interesante que tuviéramos, como habilidades secretas o algo asi.

Suspiré y luego, tras mirar a Aster y a Laura, ya que ni Ishani ni Iris sabían les contesté, tratando de no recordar el porque nos fuimos y por quien.

-somos de Australia, tengo 17, Laura 14, Ishani 4 e Iris 3, quisimos un cambio y vinimos acá.

-tienes habilidades?-me preguntó Norte, curioso.

-si, puedo soportar el frío, soy muy fuerte y tanto mis oídos como mi olfato son muy agudos-viéndolo a la cara.

-interesante, y tu Laura?-esta vez fue Tooth la de la pregunta.

-pues, puedo saber que soñó alguien y cambiar su sueño-nerviosa, con la cabeza gacha.

-no te preocupes, es genial-le dijo Sandman, teniendo los mismos poderes, pero no de igual manera.

Comimos lo que quedaba en silencio y luego los niños subieron a jugar a el cuarto de Sophie, le di sus correas a Aster, quien me lo agradeció y se las puso, se le hizo raro que tuviera unas yo, pero no me preguntó, lo cual agradecí.

Nos sentamos en círculo y luego nos pusimos a jugar verdad o reto, la primera vez me cayó a mi y elegí reto.

-canta una canción-me pidió Laura, contenta.

Gemí, ya que nunca había cantado en público, no al menos desde que murieron Ayala y Aisha, pero me levanté y, siguiendo el ritmo del iPhone de Laurita, empecé a cantar.

_i´m at war with the world and they_

_try to pull me into the dark,_

_i struggle to find my faith,_

_as i´m slippin from your arms,_

_it´s getting harder,_

_to stay awake and my strengh_

_is fading fast._

_you breathe into me at last!._

_i´m awake i´m alive,_

_now i know what i believe inside_

_now it´s my time!_

_i´ll do what i want cause this_

_is my life._

_here, right now! _

_i´ll stand my ground and_

_never back down._

_i know what i ..._

Terminé de cantar y entonces me aplaudieron, me senté, algo sonrojada y luego le tocó el turno a mi hermana, quien escogió verdad y le tocó decir que una vez se comió un pedazo de lodo por una apuesta, fue épico, me reí como por varios minutos.

Aster fue un buen anfitrión, nos la pasamos bien, realmente me hicieron sentir bienvenida y les agradecí, llevé a mis hijas y a Laura a casa, donde se acostaron y se durmieron luego, regrese a despedirme y les dije que los vería en clases.

-nos vemos Evergreen-le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-adiós, Layla-atrayendo mi boca y besándome en los labios.

Me despedí bastante sonrojada y luego me fui a mi casa, alcanzando a ver cuando me saludaron burlones.

continuará...

siguiente: escuela


End file.
